1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of spray bottles. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus that allows a user to use a spray bottle while carrying the bottle on their belt. The present invention also provides storage for other tools commonly used with such spray bottles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been recognized that there is a need for cleaning persons to carry a container of cleaning solution on their body, thus freeing one or both hands. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,169,080 to Clark was directed to a harness for pails, which allowed the user to carry a pail of cleaning solution on their body.
Even in today""s world of pre-filled containers of cleaning solutions, the problem for the cleaning person remains the same. Namely, carrying the container with them and using the container while maintaining one or both of their hands free. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,715 to Habibi is directed to a spray bottle lanyard. Habibi provided a spring clip that securely grasps the seal ring at the top of a conventional pressurized spray bottle.
In the present day, cleaners must carry spray bottles of cleaning solution with them when they clean. While cleaning, the user holds a spray bottle in one hand and a rag in the other. This method is very widely used but it has several problems: (1) when using a full bottle, the cleaner must hold its whole weight at all time, creating undue fatigue and strain; (2) if a specific surface requires the use of a special cleaning solution, the cleaner must go back to the cart or the supply closet to get that bottle; and (3) while cleaning an area, cleaners cannot do anything else, such as simple maintenance tasks because both hands are busy. Accordingly, the prior art does not provide a solution to such problems when carrying and using a spray bottle having a trigger or spray actuator.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an improved device for carrying and using a spray bottle having a trigger or spray actuator.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a spray bottle support for use with spray bottles. Spray bottles include a container with an open end removably sealed by a pump. The pump includes a removable dip tube. The spray bottle support comprises a fastener for securing the spray bottle support to a user; a coupling adapted to sealably receive the open end of the container; an adapter for sealably receiving the dip tube of the pump within the coupling; and an extension conduit. The extension conduit is in fluid communication with the adapter and in fluid communication with a free end. The free end is adapted to be operatively connected to the pump.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an assembly for use with such spray bottles. The assembly has a bottle support including a fastener and a container coupling. The assembly also has a pump extender adapted to be operatively coupled to the pump having its dip tube removed. Moreover, the assembly has an extension conduit in fluid communication with the pump extender. The fastener is adapted to secure the bottle support to the cloths of a user. The container coupling is adapted to be removably sealed to the open end of the container. The container coupling is adapted to operatively couple the dip tube, removed from the pump, with the extension conduit.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method of converting a spray bottle into an easy to use assembly. The spray bottle includes a container with an open end removably sealed to a pump having a removable dip tube. The method includes the steps of: (1) removing the pump from the container; (2) removing the dip tube from the pump; (3) operatively connecting a pump extender to the pump; (4) connecting the dip tube to a container coupling of a bottle support; and (5) connecting the container coupling to the open end of the container. The pump extender is in fluid communication with an extension conduit that is in turn in fluid communication with the container coupling. Accordingly, connecting the container coupling to the open end of the container operatively couples the dip tube with the pump via the extension conduit.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of converting a spray bottle into an easy to use assembly that enables the user to spray vertically or substantially vertically.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of converting a spray bottle into an easy to use assembly that enables the user to spray in hard to reach places where standard bottles are unable to reach.